This invention relates generally to adjuster mechanisms for lamp assemblies. Specifically, this invention relates to a sliding headlamp adjuster mechanism for use in motor vehicles.
In traditional sealed beam style headlamps, the lamp's aim is adjusted by rotating one or more screws that hold the frame of the lamp to the vehicle. Such adjustment is made from the front of the vehicle by inserting a screwdriver or the like between the lamp frame and the vehicle trim and turning the screws to alter the orientation of the lamp and effectuate the desired adjustment. As the design of motor vehicles has evolved, headlamps have continually been reconfigured to improve the aerodynamics and styling of the front end of the vehicle. Modern headlamps are designed so that their lenses follow the contour of the vehicle to provide an aerodynamically efficient exterior surface. Adjustment of these headlamps must still be performed in order to provide an optimal beam of light and to prevent the aiming of light beams toward oncoming vehicles. Such adjustment is made by moving a reflector within the lamp assembly so that light is directed in the desired manner. Automotive manufacturers' demand for aerodynamically efficient headlamp designs has lead to modular designs where the headlamp adjustment mechanism is located within the interior of the engine compartment and positioned such that adjustment can be easily performed without removing any trim pieces. Thus, the constraints of the installation area and the demands of the automobile manufacturers for aerodynamic headlamp designs dictate the location from which adjustment must be made.
There are many adjuster devices designed for use in connection with aerodynamic headlight designs including, among others, the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,707,133 and 5,214,971 to Burton. Modern automotive headlamp assemblies typically include several basic parts: a housing or support frame, a reflector, a lens, a bulb, and one or more adjusters. The support frame houses the reflector and the bulb on a pivotable mounting to allow the aim of the light to be adjusted using the adjusters and provides a mounting surface for attaching adjusters. The lens seals the front of the support frame to protect it from the elements assailing the front end of the vehicle and provides an aerodynamic shape and attractive appearance. The reflector mounts on one fixed ball joint and is adjustable horizontally and vertically using adjusters that interface with the reflector through moving ball joints. The moving ball joints are moved by actuating the adjusters connected to the moving ball joints by a ball stud. Geared angle style adjusters, such as the ones disclosed in the referenced Burton patents, are often used to adjust the aim of the headlamp. However, such devices are designed to allow adjustment of the headlamp from a location behind the assembly, typically from within the engine compartment and immediately behind and above the lamp assembly. Accordingly, such devices cannot be effectively used in vehicles where the area immediately behind and above the lamp assembly is not accessible. One such vehicle design is shown in FIG. 1. In that design, the vehicle fender 23 covers the headlamp assembly 24 rendering the area behind and above the assembly substantially inaccessible without removal of the fender 23 of the vehicle. The area below the headlamp assembly 24 is similarly inaccessible because of the bumper 25 and other vehicle components. Thus, existing geared angle style headlamp adjusters have not been found to be effective for use in such vehicle designs.
Conventionally in a vehicle such as the one shown in FIG. 1, a sealed beam style headlamp is used. However, due to consumer and vehicle manufacturer styling preferences and performance objectives, it is desirable to use a reflector style headlamp in such vehicles. The conventional method for adjusting sealed beam lamps cannot be used to adjust a reflector style lamp and the area immediately above and behind the lamp is inaccessible such that a conventional geared angle style adjuster cannot be used. Thus, headlamp adjusters have been developed that can be used in connection with a vehicle design where the area behind and above the lamp assembly is substantially inaccessible and the use of a reflector style lamp is desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,850 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0002290, both to Burton, disclose a sliding style headlamp adjuster that can be used in connection with such vehicle designs. While the Burton adjusters are very effective for this purpose and serve some applications very well, they can be more expensive to manufacture and install than is desired for other applications. In particular, some applications require a minimum number of pieces to assemble, inexpensive and lightweight materials, and a minimum number of assembly steps.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved lamp adjuster that solves these and other deficiencies in the prior art. Of course, the present invention may be used in a multitude of situations where similar performance capabilities are required.